


Send me your prompts and I will write them for you!

by koosungs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Childhood Friends, Co-workers, College, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Lovers, Exes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Single Parents, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosungs/pseuds/koosungs
Summary: Comment any and all ideas you have for your stray kids ship(s) and I'll make it happen. So hit me with what you got!- Please! I'd really like to get some inspiration going ~
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 27
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I do not have much content here, but I have been writing for a long while. I've only recently become open to the idea of sharing my works with the public. I will include a chapter 2 and it will just consist of my own writing snippets so you can get a feel of my writing style!
> 
> — I am much more of a mordern day, slice of life writer that writes mild angst with fluff and humor. I will attempt SOME outside of my zone, but I cannot guarantee the quality. I will not write something too triggering or uncomfortable for me. If I feel that way I will let you know and you can always request a new one!

Maybe you enjoy writing, but you lack the energy or inspiration to write this head-canon/idea that will not leave your mind. Maybe you enjoy reading, but writing isn't your thing. Maybe you really love a ship, but its underappreciated and lacks content. Which I feel you. I do. I would love to bring your prompts and ideas to life if you'll let me! Send me your prompts whether it's college university au, single parent au, workplace rivals au, etc. Just send it my way and try me! Of course, there are certain things that I cannot bring myself to write like dubcon or anything of that matter. I am by no means a smutty writer, nor have I ever written smut. Also idolverse and celebrities are not my favorite tropes but again, for you, I will give it a shot. I will also write for threesome pairs or any poly relationship because let's face it, those are cute. So comment anything you want me to write and include the ship, prompt/plot, trope, any additional information. Maybe you want me to inspire the prompt off a song or maybe you want me to include a certain scene in the writing. Let me know anything you want and I will make sure it happens! Also you can totally comment multiple prompts. I'm cool with that. 

\- I am only writing mxm skz ships. I'm sorry, but I'm not a fan of writing for oc's or y/n's.


	2. Writing snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just random bits and pieces taken from drabbles that I have written.

You know those terrible highway wrecks with the ten car pile ups— lately that’s how Chan feels. One flaming vehicle is college studies draining his mental state along with the ever straining weight of family expectations. The other is capitalism prison, how he works two jobs yet can barely afford the roof over his head and lives off 100 won ramen. His only highlights in life is sleeping in on Sundays, the free food he gets at parties, and his boyfriend not boyfriend. Before it was definitely his “fuck to fuck off the stress’ hookups he partook in almost every week. But someone drop dead gorgeous stepped into his life one day and he’s trying really hard to not let his one good thing, his one silver lining get taken away. 

And now there’s this. And this is about three wreckages of its own. His life is on fire. But he puts a smile on and dances in the flames. 

The sky is dark and threatening, raindrops are falling, pelting the car windows with an all time force, thunder crackles in the distance– the world sounds angry and he thinks it's probably with reason. He’s just thankful that traffic eased. There’s only a few other cars on the open road, most people having made their way home not daring to go anywhere in the middle of this. If only he had that luxury to be at home. 

Chan’s hands firmly grip the steering wheel and he uses his shoulder to keep his cellphone in place against his ear. 

“Yeah, yeah, babe. I can’t make it to see you tonight.” 

“Apeoji, Felix is scared of thunderstorms.” A voice pipes up from the backseat and Chan is scandalized, taken aback and flustered. 

“Uhm, no, that’s, uh it doesn’t matter. I’ll call you back.” 

Chan says his goodbyes to his boyfriend not boyfriend that he really wants to be his boyfriend and looks back towards Felix who is startling after every crackle of thunder. 

He sighs, it rattles his bones, and he switches the radio on, adjusting the knob to find a station although most are either commercials or static, but he eventually finds a today’s pop station. It’s playing ‘7 rings’ by Ariana Grande, very ironic in the car they’re driving in (his sister calls it a rust bucket if that clues you in).

Chan cranks up the volume to drown out the anger of the sky. “It’s fine. You’re safe in here. I promise.” 

“Ahjussi, I’d feel much safer outside the car personally.” Another young boy speaks up from the backseat. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Last year was nothing too great, nothing too spectacular, too different from the year before. There were at least two good songs Jisung played the whole year round, a few decent movies he and his friends got into heated debates over, and then there was Hyunjin — Hwang Hyunjin. The person responsible for single-handedly making his whole year, no whole life, complicated. 

Fucking Hwang Hyunjin. Who has the most adorable nose scrunch, who equally has the loudest and cutest high-pitched laugh. And Jisung, can’t stop thinking, remembering about that night.   
Everything is a permanent memory, seared into his brain and its pure torture. He can still taste cherries on his taste buds from Hyunjin’s favorite lip balm, remembers Hyunjin giggling, yes giggling, into his open mouth and soft, pouty lips — can’t get soft skin, warm cherry breath out his mind. The worst part is he wants. He wants more and more. Like a hunger he can’t satisfy. No, he’s starving, has been for an entire year. 

And that, that is the problem. Jisung spent a whole year pining after a friend. Blushing, heart stuttering, shaky hands type of pining and Jisung won’t have anymore of this. He cannot. Or else he may spontaneously combust, full-on flames in the middle of eating morning cereal, spontaneous combustion. 

_“Hyunjin, you’re so fucking-- frustrating,” Jisung takes a pause to capture said boy’s lips in his own, can’t get over how plush they are. “So pretty, I hate it.” He breathes out, without any venom in his words just pure desperate adoration. And he hates how much he loves this. Gasps, breathless breathing, wandering hands._


End file.
